sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Exalted Signatures
'' ''Exalted Signatures (also known as Exalted Sigs or ES) was a signature shop located in the Creator Corner. It was fonded by ghostofillusion and Thobewill on the Intergalactic Forum and was only later moved to the Sporum. Shop History ghostofillusion proposed the idea for Exalted Sigs on the Intergalactic Forum. Thobewill joined, and ghostofillusion was happy. Thobewill also came up with the name Exalted Sigs. geekmonkey42 was the first to request from Thobewill. Thobe accepted, and geekmonkey was pretty happy with the final result. PrinnyGenocide joined later on. Business was still slow at the still forming Exalted Sigs. After several convincing, PrinnyGenocide finally convinced ghostofillusion to move ES to the Sporum. ES later got its first request on the Sporum from groxkiller585. Although he was pretty satisfied with it, some of the more expert signature makers were still expecting a little bit more skill. Stgermaine joined a few days after that. Cattmy joined three days after stgermaine. Back then, Cattmy only created iPod signatures from Spore creatures. Cattmy later quit and formed Iconet Creative. Banzaibill96 joined soon after that incident. By this time, ghostofillusion felt that there were too many signature makers working there, and only a few were getting requests. He was just about to close employement, when out of the sky, N1NJAX and Dragonfame each wanted jobs. ghostofillusion doubted their skill; then MarkyDMan came along. Much potential was seen in him, and ghostofillusion, stgermaine and PrinnyGenocide approved MarkyDMan to become an employee. N1NJAX later found a job at Biosigs. He continued to come to Exalted Signatures regularly. The present whereabouts of Dragonfame are still unknown. Soon after that, Exalted Sigs was finally closed to further employment. Impact on the Sporum Exalted Signatures was in its day recognized as one of the "Big Three Sig Shops", along with Iconet Creative and Carnage Signatures. The skill level of each of the employees is highly controversial, and many have suggested that many of them be fired. However, for some reason, ghostofillusion keeps all of the employees, even after attempting to fire PrinnyGenocide for absence. Many other interesting events also happened in Exalted, such as getting a sig request from Internetz, a short visit from Hjunix and several visits from Fried_Ego. Decline and fall Exalted Signatures, though quite popular for a while, eventually diminshed in relevance. As of summer, Thobewill started regularly posting in Exalted. Many believe it was because of the release of Starcraft 2, as Thobewill mentioned it many times during his rare visits. PrinnyGenocide never visited often to begin with, yet ghostofillusion still insisted that he not be fired. stgermaine visited sometimes, but not as often as before. Banzai, MarkyDMan, and ghostofillsion became the only regular goers to the shop. Also, ghostofillusion was flooded with requests. Although he kept insisting his waiting list was full, due to his popularity, many continued to request, and ghostofillusion could not deny them. He attempted to solve this problem by moving his name down the list, but still the requests flooded in. Not too long after, ghostofillusion became completely overworked and none of the other employees continued to recieve requests. At this point, the thread faltered and died. Exalted Sigs's spiritual descendant, Chloro Signatures, was created by ghostofillusion after a few individuals briefly attempted to revive Exalted, not knowing that it had died. Chloro has much stricter rules, likely put in place to prevent what happened to Exalted from happening to Chloro. Category:Signature shops